


You And Me

by rochellemesser



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Longing, Love, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Narry fluff, Niall Horan - Freeform, narry drabble, narry fic, narry mini fic, narry moment, narry oneshot, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rochellemesser/pseuds/rochellemesser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If today is all we have left, then I want to spend it with you. And if today isn’t our last day and we have forever to live, I still want to spend it with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You And Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of like internally freaking out right now because I just really loved writing this one and it’s so fluffy and cute and I just love Narry and this is like my favourite fic I’ve ever ever written and I really hope you guys like it and okay, peace out niggs - Rochellex

Waking up to the sound of rain softly splashing against the roof was like a kind of heaven to Niall.

It meant that he didn’t have to go out today. Didn’t have to drive to work or even leave the house. It meant that he didn’t have to spend the whole day with his feet uncomfortably confined in his sopping shoes. Didn’t have to constantly fight with his umbrella as the wind and the rain both fought to consume the umbrella along with himself.

It meant that he could snuggle a little closer into the side of the sleeping boy next to him. Stay in bed a little longer as he traced his pale fingers over Harry’s perfect features. It meant that he could spend the day watching movies with his boyfriend, huddled under a blanket on the couch with his head against Harry’s chest as they shared hot chocolate.

Today he didn’t have to experience that empty feeling he always felt when he had to leave Harry to go to work, or that insane feeling that coursed through him when every person he saw reminded him of Harry, letting him know that he was just a little closer to going crazy.

Today was about him. Not about his stupid colleagues at work who always snapped at him and relied on him to do all the work. Today was about Harry. Not about his parents who had gone berserk when they found out he was gay and had gotten even angrier when Harry had told them that he was moving in with Niall and he never wanted to see them again. Today was about the both of them, and only them. Everything else could wait.

And Niall did just what he said he would. He snuggled even closer into Harry’s side, letting his arms brush against his bare waist, trying his hardest not to wake him but also hoping he’d wake up for all the same reasons.

He buried his face into Harry’s warm neck, inhaling the faint smell of Harry’s cologne that he’d forgotten to wash away the night before. 

He brushed his fingers over Harry’s face. They knotted in Harry’s curly hair, softly combing through it and then untangling themselves as he felt the smooth skin of Harry’s forehead. 

When he reached Harry’s still closed eyes, he let his pinkie trace the purple-blue veins of Harry’s eyelid, and he felt Harry’s eyes flutter open as he stared at Niall curiously, but even still, Niall didn’t stop.

He scratched his nails lightly over the bridge of Harry’s nose, leaning in to kiss it once as Harry giggled beneath him. 

He trailed his fingers lower, poking at Harry’s dimples, and then he decided on a bit of teasing. 

He angled his face towards Harry’s, leaning in so that their lips were almost touching. There were only mere millimetres between their lips, and it took every ounce of self-control Niall had not to lean just that tiny bit further and connect their lips. 

He craved the butterflies and the tingles and the goose bumps and the pure joy. He craved the feeling of Harry’s lips on his own, but he knew he had to resist. 

He parted his lips and darted his tongue out, just lightly licking Harry’s bottom lip, and then quickly pulled away. 

Harry whined and gripped onto Niall’s hips in an attempt to pull Niall even closer into him, but Niall held his ground. 

Harry pouted and Niall could see the wild look in his eyes. He knew that all Harry wanted to do was give him all his love; to caress him and love him and hold him and kiss him, and Niall wanted all that too, so badly, but he was in a funny mood today, and he wasn’t going to give Harry what he wanted right away. 

Instead, he moved his lips to Harry’s neck, licking at it softly as he heard Harry gasp for breath. 

And then Niall couldn’t do it anymore. 

As Harry flipped him over roughly and moulded his lips against Niall’s, he let go of his little teasing game and finally gave into his desire.

He locked his arms tightly around Harry’s neck, his fingers grabbing fistfuls of his hair as he pressed his mouth harder against Harry’s.

This kiss was sweet and it was full of love. It wasn’t steamy or sexy or wild, although they’d shared many kisses like that, but this one was pure and innocent and loving. It was so full of love that Niall felt as if he would drown in it any second. 

His head was spinning as he pulled away, jumping out of the world of just Harry and him and returning back to reality, and he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as Harry grabbed his hand and held it to his flushed cheek. 

He brought Niall’s hand to his lips and kissed it ever so lightly, but it still sent shivers through Niall’s entire body all the same.

“I love you so much” Harry mumbled against Niall’s palm.

“I know. And I love you too”

 

+

Niall poked his head out from under the blanket, bringing the steaming mug to his lips as he sipped at the hot chocolate inside. 

He rested his head back against Harry’s chest as his feet hung over the edge of the uncomfortably small sofa, and was acutely aware of Harry’s icy hand slipping under his T-shirt as he rubbed circles onto Niall’s back, and Niall couldn’t concentrate on the movie playing on the TV in front of him anymore. 

And then Harry was gone, leaving Niall huddled on the sofa, confused and longing for Harry to come back. 

He looked over his shoulder to see Harry sheepishly towering over him, holding a hand out to Niall.

Niall protested profusely, not wanting to leave his warm and now comfortable place on the couch, but he knew that if he refused, Harry would only pick him up and toss him over his shoulder, so it was better to take the easy way.

He sighed and gave Harry the evil eye as he reached out and took his awaiting hand.

He knew it was worth it when they opened the front door and stepped out onto the front porch, the most magical scene greeting them. 

The rain was pouring down in sheets, coating every exposed item with a thick layer of icy water, and as it hit the pavement, it melted the ice a tiny bit, washing it away in ribbons. 

Tiny snowflakes seemed to appear from nowhere, floating down from the dark depths above, and as they hit the ground, they too got caught in the slushing rain, floating downstream.

Niall turned to Harry, awe etched into every single one of his features. 

It may have been one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen, but it could never even compare to the sight of the perfect boy standing in front of him.


End file.
